sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Only you
only you is the second character song of Ailin Sashihara, and is featured in EYES of Gold. It is written by Sora. Lyrics |-|English= Can you hear what I hear? The clock ticking away. Bong, bong, bong. The time that circulates endlessly, predictable the time it shows. La. La. La. La. The lullaby which makes you drift off to sleep. It's finally the stroke of twelve. cuz only you. only you I await. Fallen into slumber, who do you dream of? only you I'm wanting. Just to steal a kiss, I go through such under handed methods. Your love would be impossible to obtain. But only you can make my heart throb. Tick, tick, tick. The clock ticks away, only to arrive at the next hour. Just like how what I want, fades away into a memory etched bliss. only you, that's what I want. only you, a one sided love. only you, fall asleep by this "La. La. La. La." The first, a peck on the cheeks. Second, lightly landing on the lips. Third, one that stays till the clock strikes. An unknown nostalgia. only you, La. La. La. La. Fall into a slumber. I'll keep you by my side till you wake, for the first you see shall be me. La. La. La. La. Till the clock speaks. Bong, bong, bong. My time is up, and I fade away. My replacement to come, and aid you as you awake. I only want you. See me, feel me. Sense me, wake to me. Only you, only you. Just you, and only you. Forbidden by this twisted fate. Love is a flower. To bloom and to perish. Blind you once were, to fall for the wrong one. I helplessly fell for your enticing beauty. Now left behind, only you I yearn. Only you, only you. I only want you. A concurrent event called 'Love', can be one sided too. La. La. La. La. I'll sing the melody for you. Awake in the day you are, fallen at night. The rise in the evening, and the fade at dawn. Never meeting the one, who's really by your side. A conjured up tall tale, you never seem to realise. Only you. Only you. That's all I want. Only you. Wake before the rise of dawn. See the one in front of you. The one who really cares. I want you, and only you. Tell me the words you say to her. "I await your love in return." Knowing the truth, will you say the same to me? Or turn around and chase after, the fake me? Only you, say that out for once. Only you, only you. I only await your love. Bong, bong, bong. The clock strikes again. My time is up, yet you don't awake. As I fade, she comes to your aid. La. La. La. La. Sleep to my lullaby, never wake to see her. Only you, sleep. Sleep till the set of sun. Only you, wake at the moon's rise. "La. La. La. La." I'll sing as I fade. "Bong, bong, bong." You'll hear as you wake. Only you, only you. I only yearn for you. Only you, I await your love. Only you... |-|Kanji= TBA |-|Romaji= TBA Trivia Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Cute Songs Category:Music Category:Ailin Sashihara